In the field of custom cosmetics, skin coloration has been measured spectrophotometrically to provide a custom color. A mixing and dispensing device is electronically connected to a processor programmed to provide custom-blended cosmetics in a retail location/environment. In this device, color blenders, bases, thinners, and additives are dispensed via a plurality of nozzles into a container and mixed. Various vibration mixers and shakers are used to mix the required ingredients. However, due to the number of ingredients being mixed and the complexity of the process, this device is only for commercial use. A need exists in the industry to produce a simple machine for in-home use, while still providing users the ability to customize a wide variety of cosmetic products.